White Russia
by Hayashi Mikako
Summary: "Stone-cold skin, slowly vanquishing what little warmth that once resided in her, a candle flickering, the light diminishing, the last matchstick succumbing to the snow." She had tried everything, and she would stand, she would face the world, not as Belarus, but as White Russia. /Belarus-centric, one-shot series/


_Hi, everyone!_

_Yes, I know, how terrible of me to start a new story/oneshot series when I have five ongoing ones I need to update!_

_My excuse — I had this first one prewritten, and was dying for some feedback on it. Disclaimer - I don't own Hetalia, nor the characters from said anime I am using. However, writing is mine._

_So, um, yeah. More notes at the end. Hope you enjoy~_

* * *

_She had done everything._

_Tried everything; Achieved everything._

_But it had never been enough._

Cold hands clench the white-washed windowsill.

Stony, freezing, like a heart traced with pure ice. A thread of redness dotting the expanse of snow, silvery coldness covering the land.

A dull gray knife slicing across the pale paint of the sill, uncovering the redwood beneath, a small trace of blood tearing aside the skin, pushing the cold, freezing winter out, a sight of fiery color coming in, melting the snow, like the blood dripping slowly onto her hand.

_Blood_, red as flames, dark as night, the only thing she sees, vermilion seeping through, a single cardinal singing its song amid the whiteness, thick paint being scraped aside revealing crimson, pale skin being cut into, letting fire drip down. Rubies, shining, gleaming, slowly rolling down one by one, the beautiful red gems.

Desperation, heartache, pressure to watch the jewels of lifeblood slide down the silvery dagger, to tear aside skin and flesh, to toss away all thoughts and see the gleaming scarlet pearls, one by one, becoming a river under the setting sun, dyed rose.

Like the tears that slid down her cheeks, the blood that pooled on the white, a reflecting gleam of lava, burning down on the wood, tarnishing its surface.

The soul that she let slip out, like the life draining out of her, leaving her pale as a sheet, blending in with the nondescript winter.

_The colorlessness that washed over her. _

And, deep inside, buried under miles of snow, a heart that once beat, a heart that once shone with the fiery crimson love she'd let take over her, a heart that was once an epitome of her desire, her desperation, a heart that had, though, been thrown aside, torn apart, ripped to shreds.

A heart that was slowly turning to ice.

For, one day, when she had lived and loved and truly been _alive_, she had been split apart, killed, her heart _sliced _into two. Evenly chopped by a single knife, one gleaming dagger, clean-cut, leaving nothing behind.

_She had done everything... Tried everything... Achieved everything.._

And yet.

Even if she gave him her heart, he only drained it of its once-bright flame.

Stone-cold skin, slowly vanquishing what little warmth that once resided in her, a candle flickering, the light diminishing, the last matchstick succumbing to the snow.

_She had once been taught that fire will melt the ice, that good will overcome the evil. She had once been taught that light will penetrate the darkness, but in the end she could only watch it ebb away._

So she was wrong, but she had wanted to be right. She wanted to be someone, do something, light a fire inside herself, break apart the darkness, shine. And she wanted to show the world what she's got, a hidden gem pulsating an aura of red, buried under layers of snow.

So she took her little steps, little steps that left a trail of ice, ice that was torn with fire. Ice that dripped with blood.

Despite everything — even as the blizzard swirled around her, pressing against her windows, threatening to break in, she held tight onto life, watching thick red liquid spill onto the glass.

Outside, snow continues to fall, white and powdery like the love she once held.

* * *

_Really, I love Belarus' character. She's amazing XD And the angst! _

_I worked pretty hard on this one (not that I don't work hard on my other stories, but more than usual). So, this will probably be either a) a oneshot series, b) a chapter story, or c) just stay like this. Most likely a..._

_So...yeah... I'd love some feedback on this, and whether or not I should continue. I'll probably just post a bunch of weird oneshots here...I have suddenly begun writing about Belarus a lot. XD_

_Thanks for reading!_

_- Mikako_


End file.
